bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruki Satonaka
Note: This character is not yet aged. This is soon to come. Haruki Satonaka (スプリングウッド, Spring Wood) is the son of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz. He along with his twin sister Azami will be appearing as Main Characters in Gen II of The Gravity Force Storyline. Appearance Haruki as a small child had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. He had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching his sister Azami. As he got older his eyes took a light blue tone and his hair shortened quite a bit. Haruki appears again as a skinny teenager and has pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. This is caused by his body's unnatural ability to block ultraviolet rays. When he is enraged or excited such as when fighting a strong or amusing opponent or when he loses himself deep in thought; he breaks into a wide grin and laughs, giving him an almost maniacal appearance. While trying to defend his parents along side his sister from their grandfather Rei'juro Satonaka, Haruki received a scar over his right eye that only appears when angered or using his zanpakuto abilities. Personality Haruki is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being injured for several days after each confrontation.Much to her dismay he once told his sister Azami about the reason why he saves people; it being as simple as "I don't need a reason to save someone". It is evident that even when he is in a tough situation with his very life in danger, Haruki can still display such personality. However, when approaching people, he seems to use caution, carefully choosing what emotion or mood to display when meeting someone as to not scaree them away with his demeanor. Haruki is usually confused when praised because he feels that he is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labelled "righteous" by other people impulsively. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. His grandfather has stated, Haruki is just like his twin sister. As they are both, someone who follows their own ideals no matter what. Though there are differences between the two: Azami is someone who stays true to his ideals and firmly believes it is the right path no matter what happens, and no matter who speaks against it; while Haruki does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. Even so, he works to correct his mistakes in order to bring a smile to everyone's face at the end of the road, no matter the cost he himself may have to pay. Even though he is a gentleman who is kind to women, Haruki will not hesitate to strike female opponents who harm innocents or disrespect life. Despite his righteous and heroic personality, Haruki occassionally displays poor choice of words creating misunderstandings with the other girls he encounters. ﻿ History Being born to two powerful shinigami Haruki inherited their innate spiritual ability. He along with his sister Azami developed a connection with his zanpakuto at a young age. This allowed him to defend his parents alongside Azami once they were attacked by their grandfather. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Powers And Abilities Weather Resistance: A total immunity to extreme weather conditions and temperatures of heat and cold. Protective Aura: Haruki's spirtual energy grants him a small protective barrier that protects him from weak sword strikes and low level kido spells. He can also project this aura onto others in the form of barriers Great Spiritual Energy: Haruki has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with his sister. As a child his and Azami's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows but, when he got older the scar received from his grandfather acted as a seal. Now when angered his spiritual energy breaks past its reservoir surpassing low lieutenant level shinigami. Swordsmanship: A new swordsman he doesn't have much skill but is more than capable of holding his on in a one-on-one fight. *'Yuengiri Practioner': Haruki has been trained by his father in the way of the yuengiri. He is capable of integrateing into his swordplay but hasn't mastered any of the basic techniques yet. Zanpakuto Kansen Zōshoku (神成長, Infected Proliferation): Is the name of Haruki's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it is a regular nodachi. *[[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It is released with the command Endure. When released it takes the form of a french pirate cutlass with a golden hand guard and a blade out of the rare ore orichalcum. : '' Shikai Special Abilities: ''Haruki's zanpakuto special ability is to allow him complete control over the weather to use for attack or defense. This also allows him to fly using the wind currents or enhance his body's senses by causing lightning to flow through it. When using his zanpakuto it also grants him a psychic bond between him and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere which results in Haruki being able to understand the 'emotions' of the planet. :* Kuresshendo Harikēn (クレッシェンドハリケーン, Crescendo: Hurricane): This allows Haruki to use the wind creating a stream of air capable of cutting through steel or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. He can also use this pressure to increase the force upon an object similar to the effect gravity has. :* Kuresshendo Den'atsu '(クレッシェンド電圧, ''Crescendo: Voltage): Haruki's primary ability, he can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents. He usually manifests this power in the shape of a bird to control it easier. :* '''Kuresshendo Zangyaku (クレッシェンド残虐, Crescendo: Savagery): Haruki summons down a massive tornado capable of sucking the air from living objects and even destroying a section of their town. This technique leaves him severely drained due to the focus it requires to maintain control. :* Kuresshendo Kōzui '(クレッシェンド洪水, ''Crescendo: Flood): He can use this to summon the rain in order to create a flash flood in order to combat a large group of enemies. Haruki is also able to harden the rain (not freezing) in order to rip into the opponent. :* '''Kuresshendo Sairen (クレッシェンドサイレン, Crescendo: Siren): Haruki is able to manipulate the water vapors in the air in order to create a large smokescreen for an escape tactic or for illusions to fool an opponent. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Character